A soldering unit is a tool used in soldering. The soldering unit can include a power supply and control module and a hand tool such as a soldering iron. The soldering unit operates by passing an electric current, received and regulated by the power supply and control module, to a resistive heating element in the tip on the soldering iron, generating heat at the tip. The soldering iron, in turn, is utilized to melt solder, a metallic conductor with a low melting point, by applying the heated tip to or near solder such that the solder can flow to electrically couple components being soldered together.
A user operating a soldering unit can also incorporate a number of additional tools for completing the soldering, including, but not limited to, tweezers, knives, solder flux, clips to hold components to be soldered, solder reels, solder wick reels, alternative soldering iron tips, and the like. There is a need to organize a soldering unit and tools to facilitate use and mobility.